kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules Factory Arc
' Hercules Factory Arc (Manga Prologue Chapters 1-5, Anime Episodes 1-4)' About The Hercules Factory is the training academy for Justice Chojin. It is first shown at the beginning of the second series although many Justice Chojin from the first series ostensibly trained there. It is reopened when the first series' heroes are defeated by the members of d.M.p to train a force of young and vital Justice Chojin in their place. The training is gruelling, and to graduate each fighter must win a match against a member of the older generation of Justice Chojin. 'Story' Kinnikuman drags Mantaro onto a ship that is set to board to the Hercules Factory. Terry makes his appearance while on the federation ship, introducing himself last to Mantaro, and explaining his grudge against him and the Muscle Clan, believing that they stole the spotlight from his father. He says he will become number one, and prove that he is better than any Muscle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Two Throughout the training at the Hercules Factory, Kid is seen showing off his moves and taunting Mantaro, calling him a spoiled prince and a weakling. During a training session which involves delivering a suplex to a dummy without getting cut by spikes, Kid messes up Mantaro by spitting a peanut at him, causing Mantaro to fall to one side and cut his arm by a spike. Kid then rants on about his terrible childhood, and blaming Suguru for it all. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Three Mantaro injures himself during training, when Kid attacks him with a peanut to throw him off balance, and Specialman Jr. offers to take Mantaro to the infirmary. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part TwoIt is at this point Specialman Jr. reveals himself to be Anaconda in disguise. During the fight Terry the Kid stands next to the cage and complains that he should be the one fighting in there, and not Mantaro. After being knocked away by Anaconda's tail, Kid gets a bad bruise on his leg. Kinnikuman patches up the wound with a handkerchief that Kid recognises to be his father's. He is also shown a picture of a large trophy that his dad and Suguru won together as The Machineguns. Suguru explains to Kid that his father's handkerchief is a token of their friendship, and that Suguru always wore it on him when he battled, and that Terryman was an inspiration for Suguru. When Kid asks about his father's trophies, Suguru explains that Terryman refused to accept them for himself, as his greatest reward was helping his friends. After hearing all this, Terry the Kid has a big change of heart, and takes back all the terrible things he ever said about Mantaro, because now he wants to help him as a friend. The Kid helps Mantaro, after Kinnikuman makes him realise that Terryman was never number two, but also a vital part of the team and a close friend. When Terry the Kid returns, he finds Mantaro helpless, and throws a couple peanuts into his mouth. Kid spits them out with great force, each peanut striking large holes on Anaconda, which then gives Mantaro the advantage to defeat him. The aftermath shows Mantaro and Kid giving each other the thumbs up sign. Mantaro defeats Anaconda with the Kid's help, and wins the cage match. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Three Their final match is against the legends, whom they must defeat, and Mantaro is pitted against Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Four After the hellish training is finished, Terry the Kid comes out as one of the top twenty. His final challenge will be to defeat Buffaloman while battling on top of a gigantic stone palm, and this way he can prove he is capable of battling the DMP. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Four Buffaloman and Kid begin their match. Buffaloman feigns a handshake to start, but when Kid grabs his hand, Buffaloman knees him in the chest, sending Kid reeling. He then pins Kid to the mat and begins beating striking him relentlessly. But the whole time Kid blocks the punches as best he can in order to tire out Buffaloman, so he can grab Buffaloman's horns and defeat him. Buffaloman gives in, and Terry the Kid graduates. Kinnikuman initially appears in his prime, but is revealed by Mantaro to be in bad shape, and Kinnikuman is mocked by his peers. The two engage in battle, which goes on for some time, until Mantaro gains the upper-hand and defeats his father in a fair battle. Mantaro wins the "Mask of Glory" from his father. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Five We next see Mantaro during the graduation ceremony, where all other candidates are celebrated, but we see Mantaro is very low in his grades and disrespected. He is commissioned to a Tokyo park, alongside Meat, as the best wrestler get the best turf to protect, and Mantaro feels insulted that his area of protection is a mere park. He argues with Robin Mask, but is ultimately ignored. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 1 During graduation, Terry the Kid is ranked #3 of the New Generations, and is awarded The Best Technique. He is assigned to defend Osaka. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 1 Mantaro is assigned to Beverly Park. 'Hercules Factory Trainees' *'Apollonman' *'Barbarian' *'Canadian Boy' *'Gazelleman' *'Gorgeousman' *'Jairo' *'Jigokuman' *'Kinniku Mantaro' *'Namul' *'Pantomimer' *'Samuu' *'Seiuchin' *'Specialman Jr.' *'Terry the Kid' *'The Adams' *'The Jack' Fights * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Bone Killer * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Anaconda * Samuu vs. Ramenman * Terry the Kid vs. Buffaloman * Kinniku Mantaro vs. Kinnikuman 'References' Category:Kinnikuman Nisei Category:Kinnikuman Nisei Story Arcs